Problem: Multiply. $\dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{9}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{20}{9}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{9}{18}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{1}{2}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{10}{9}$
$= \dfrac{5 \times 4}{2 \times 9}$ $= \dfrac{20}{18}$ $= \dfrac{20\div2}{18\div2}$ $= \dfrac{10}{9}$